


不许动（H）

by pick_r



Category: sci迷案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	不许动（H）

赵富从王韶的薯片里抬起头，紧张的皱了皱眉

“诶，我说，这外勤回来白sir就一直坐在办公室那椅子上，一动不动的，该不会出了什么事儿吧。”

王韶看着白sir办公室紧闭的百叶窗，一道伟岸的人影在百叶窗的缝隙里若隐若现。他摇了摇头表示不解，看了手表，突然兴奋的探出身子。

“你看你看，下班时间到了，白sir如果没什么动静，我们是不是可以走了？”

此话一出，大家行动力极强，抓着包就要跑。不巧的是白sir的门开了，从里面走出的却是展博士。

“那个，我们就是，坐累了，对，起来活动一下……”

展耀靠着门框站着，两条长腿交叠在了一起，平日梳得整整齐齐的发顶微乱，还有几缕垂在额前。总是苍白的脸上泛着嫣红，丰满的嘴唇也异常的水润，只是神色有些恹恹的。只见他牵起唇角，有些暗哑的气音传了出来。

“各位，白sir说可以回家了，明天大家都早点到，开早会汇报工作进度。”

轻细的声音听得众人一抖，纷纷点头逃离了现场。电梯里王韶发出了来自内心深处的疑问，

“诶，展博士一直都在白sir屋里吗？？我怎么都没看见他的影子呢………”

看着众人飞快离去的背影，展耀按灭了办公室的灯，轻快的回到了白羽瞳的办公室。高大的身影正端正的靠着厚实的办公椅里，双腕却被铐在了两边的把手上！他面色微红轻轻喘着气，上衣穿得整整齐齐，被办公桌遮掩的下身，裤子和皮带被解开，再次抬头的分身在腿间高高的探出了头。

见状，展耀心里翻了个白眼，再一次感叹，白家都是怪物吗！四（五）肢这么发达。

不久前：

“你不能去！”

“不行，明天我一定要去。”

“那很危险，你手无缚鸡之力的，连自己都保护不了！”

“你胡说！我可以的。”

“那你打赢我试试啊，打赢我就放你去！”

展耀危险的眯起眼睛，白羽瞳一直都是这样强横专制，让他恨得牙痒痒，想要达到目的每次都要经历一番“抗争”。他绕过隔着两人的长桌凑近了白羽瞳，翘了嘴角舌头舔着下唇，纤长的手指扯了扯自己的领带，诱人的姿势看得白羽瞳不禁艰难的吞咽了一下。

展耀俯身凑近他的耳边，温热的气息全都喷洒在颈间

“白sir，不试试怎么知道呢～”

“你……你想怎么试？”

“不如我们玩点大的～”

展耀贴着他的耳鬓慢慢向上，柔软的嘴唇不时蹭上他敏感的耳骨，白羽瞳红了耳根。

“白sir，不如你让让我？把双手都铐在扶手上～”

“……”

…………

“嗯，唔～”

白羽瞳一动不动，闭着眼紧靠在椅背上。他的腿大大的向两侧分开，那个穿着深蓝色衬衫的人正跪在他身前埋头忙碌着。展耀早先把西装外套脱掉挂在一边，衬衫宽大的袖口也被他挽了起来。他松了松领带俯身跪在了白羽瞳身前，清瘦的身躯刚好缩在办公桌下的空档。

 

下体被温热的口腔包裹着，白羽瞳不禁舒爽得绷紧了大腿，嘴上模仿着交合的状态一吞一吐，小巧的舌头卖力的舔弄着柱身的纹理，末了还要在头部狠狠的一嘬。快感直冲头顶，他想用手把住展耀的头，挣扎了一下却意识到双手都被束缚，无法移动方寸。

展耀的睫毛很长，眼下映出了一片阴影，他低垂着眉眼，小口里正含着自己的下体，可观的尺寸顶得他原本清瘦凹陷的两颊鼓出了一块儿，薄薄的嘴唇被磨得水润红肿，这幅诱人的样子让他的下体又硬了几分。

 

“唔唔，嗯～”

室内黏腻的水声响成一片，幸好警局的办公室有良好的隔音，不然猫的这幅媚态要被别人看去了。他迷恋得欣赏着此刻乖顺的面孔，他的猫要是平时也这么乖就好了。

高潮来临时，展耀已经感觉下颚不再是自己的，他勉强张着嘴巴，感受到口腔里的巨物一阵颤抖，来不及躲开就被体液灌满了口腔。展耀撤开身子扶着白羽瞳的大腿呛咳起来。

“猫，你没事儿吧？”

咳得终于缓过气的展耀忿忿的咬上白羽瞳被束缚的手腕，明亮的眼睛瞪得溜圆。他坐在地上，头枕着白羽瞳的大腿，刚射过精疲软的分身就在眼前。他伸手上去柔了几把，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔着柱身。白羽瞳被刺激的满脸通红，从他的角度看去，粉嫩的小舌和分身的互动看得一清二楚，一直放在心尖上的人，就躺在自己腿间，对着肉棒又舔又亲，还不时的用他那满是情欲的眼睛看向自己，不举的大概都要硬了。所以白羽瞳的分身很快又精神起来。

看着分身在自己的作弄下变得挺立，展耀狡黠一笑停止了动作。

“羽瞳，我累了，先休息一下。”

“呃……什么？”

说着竟然真靠着他的大腿闭上眼，不一会呼吸竟变得匀称起来。这死猫竟然真打算就这样去休息？？温热的鼻息若有若无的喷洒在他的肉棒上，难受得白羽瞳一阵颤抖。可大腿被展耀枕着，他又舍不得乱动，双手紧紧抓住扶手，杵在那硬撑。没想到展耀如此狠心，竟然让他挺到下班！看来这只猫是欠收拾了。

…………

锁了门，展耀迈着轻巧的步子回到椅子前，直接跨坐在白羽瞳身上，双手环住了他的脖子，扭动起身子，柔软的臀部一下一下的蹭着挺立的下体。白羽瞳面色微动，额上渗出些细汗。

“猫……”

 

还未等说话，嘴唇就被吻住，轻软的小舌细细得舔着他的嘴唇，只是舔了几下就张口咬住了他的唇珠，反复研磨起来。像小猫一样的亲吻让白羽瞳的下体硬得发疼，胯部不自觉的向上顶着展耀丰满的臀部。

柔软的小舌顶了进来，白羽瞳顺从的张开嘴，回应着口腔里讨好的小舌。唇舌的纠缠间，白羽瞳很快拿回了主导权，强硬的舌头在展耀的口腔里翻搅，下体也紧贴着他的臀缝摩擦，轻细的呻吟从展耀口里流泻出来。

展耀就着跪趴在他身上的姿势，高高翘起了臀部，伸出手去解自己的裤子，只是几下，裤子连同内裤就被扔到了一边。看着展耀穿着衬衫光裸下身的模样，他开始迫不及待的蹭着柔软的臀肉。

“嗯～啊～”

展耀手撑在白羽瞳结实的胸口，随着白羽瞳的动作摆动起肉臀，展耀的分身也慢慢抬了头。直到渗出的前液沾湿了臀部，他才停了下来，发红的眼角舒服的半眯着。

“哼，这次我要做主导！你就坐在这不许动，等着被我上！”

“啊？猫，你会弄吗？我……怕你弄伤自己”

“谁说不会的，你给我等着看！”

展耀从抽屉里翻出一支护手霜，他没告诉过白羽瞳，这是他特地放在这里的，以备“不时之需～”手指一捏就挑出了一大块乳白色的膏体，他看了眼白羽瞳，下定决心一般，就着跪趴的姿势直直的插向自己后穴。这样野蛮的动作着实吓了白羽瞳一跳。

“猫，不要！”

“唔，痛……”

果然，插入的角度不对，纤细的手指只插进一个指尖便寸步难行，展耀难受的皱起眉。但看到白羽瞳玩味的笑脸，心一横闭着眼就要把手指往里推。手腕却突然被抓住，展耀震惊得睁开眼，只见手铐还好好的在扶手上，白羽瞳的手却抓住了自己。

“死老鼠！你使诈……啊～”

没等展耀说完，整个人已经被白羽瞳抱起来放倒在桌子上。桌子上下午刚码好的文件瞬间散落一地，白羽瞳俯身贴了上去，直视着展耀的眼睛。

“嘿嘿，小爷可是警界百年一遇的奇才，这种小小手铐怎么锁得住我～刚刚那么皮，一会儿被艹哭了，可不要怪我喽。”

 

语毕，不顾小猫要炸毛的表情，直接咬上了他的唇。大手伸进衬衫里又掐又捏，原本只开了三颗扣子的衬衫，剩下的扣子也顺利崩开。他非常熟悉展耀的敏感带，一番爱抚，撩得展耀双腿兴奋得颤抖，下体也高高的挺立起来

“嗯哪～啊！”

白羽瞳翘起嘴角，把变得无比柔顺的猫抱了起来，让他坐在桌边。手托着他的头按在了自己的颈间，展耀会意开始亲吻他脖颈，一路向下，隔着他轻薄的白衬衫细细的舔舐起他突出的锁骨和鼓胀的肌肉。

白羽瞳舒服得叹息一声，手上的动作却没停，他抓住展耀纤细的脚腕，让他踩在桌子的边缘，这样门户大开的姿势让展耀挺翘的分身和颤抖的穴口完全暴露在他眼前，展耀艰难的立在桌子上，只能撑着白羽瞳的胸口，缩在他怀里。

“猫～我觉得游戏应该升级一下，那我们就来比比，看看今天我不碰你的下体，能不能把你艹射出来。”

“什么？白羽瞳，你敢……唔～”

白羽瞳没理会展耀微弱如小猫的挣扎，就着穴口剩余的护手霜，将一只手指一插到底，引得怀里的身体一震颤抖。

灵巧的手指在后穴里有技巧的挖弄，很快，被调教得异常敏感的穴口便松软下来，白羽瞳趁机直接把两指送了进去。两指熟练的在后穴翻搅，变换着角度抽插，肠壁逐渐变得柔软而湿润。直到触到体内一点，展耀的身体，再次的剧烈颤抖起来。

“啊～不，你别碰那，啊～”

越是推拒，不安分的手指越是反复按上那一点。只是几下功夫，白羽瞳满意得看到展耀迷蒙的眼里含满了生理性的泪水，白皙的脸染上了嫣红。他的下体颤抖着滴出了一点前液，快感顺着尾椎只冲脑顶，烧得他脑子发懵。

“唔～羽瞳……进来。”

“那你求求我呀～”

半带调笑的语气，羞得展耀闭了嘴。他难受得趴在白羽瞳怀里发出了轻细的呻吟，像是只委屈的小猫。

白羽瞳手上动作没停，含在后穴中的三根手指撑开了穴口。他不是想故意折磨展耀，只是时候还没到，不想弄伤他。后穴开始适应了异物的侵入，温热的肠壁分泌出了粘液浸湿了白羽瞳的手指。他轻声一笑，一把抓住展耀的脚腕架在了他的肩膀上。手指换上了炽热的分身，一挺到底。两人同时发出了一声舒服的叹息。

接下来就是一轮接着一轮疯狂的顶动，巨物在下体不停的进进出出，柔软的肠肉吸附着下体，随着动作被带出一小截媚肉。展耀被顶得下身发麻，快感使他蜷起脚趾，他仿佛是置身海洋的小船，顺着波浪上下起伏，只有搂着白羽瞳的脖子才能保持平衡。

这场性事持续了很久，这自然也是和警界百年一遇的体魄有关。不知何时，展耀已经光裸上半身伏在冰凉桌面上，颤抖的双腿大大的分开，腿勉力支撑着，臀部高高翘起，身体被那双大手牢牢固定在身后的巨物上。巨物在他体内剧烈的跳动，即将到达高潮的人加快了抽插的频率，顶得展耀几乎要从桌子上滑下来。

“嗯～啊啊～”

高亢绵长的呻吟随着持续喷射在肠壁上的滚烫的液体冲口而出，展耀的分身终于也颤抖着射出之后一滴液体。

白羽瞳从背后环着依旧颤抖的身体，坐在椅子上喘着气。大手抚摸着消瘦的脊背，还在高潮余韵中的身体，自然敏感得要命，轻轻的触碰都会带来一震轻颤。

“猫，这次的案子，你怎么看？我反而觉得这次我们的证人言辞躲闪，说得未必都是真的……”

“……白！羽！瞳！把你的家伙从我后面拔出来！”

“诶，不要嘛，你的后面好舒服，我想再呆会儿～”

“给我滚出去！”

“啊～猫，但你下面的那张嘴可不是这么说的，他一直在吸我的分身。”

“唔～不行了，出……啊去～”

展耀瞪大了眼睛，刚刚软下去的分身又有抬头的趋势。白羽瞳更是毫不客气，双手架上了展耀修长的双腿，就着坐着的姿势向上顶动起来。掰开的双腿高高的踩上两侧的扶手，白羽瞳直接用落在扶手上的手铐，铐上了展耀纤细的脚腕！他身子瞬间失去了支撑，全部作力点变成了和白羽瞳下体的连接处。白羽瞳的分身顶到了从未有过的深度……

 

“啊～～白羽瞳，你放开我啊？”

白羽瞳翘起嘴角，双手掐上了展耀的细腰，疯狂的顶动起来。

“哎呀，为了我们sci的荣誉，副组长展耀你得把案情分析完我才能放你走～”

“唔～嗯啊啊～”

 

第二天一早，前一天受了惊吓的队员纷纷早到，早会提前召开。队员们奇怪的是，平日最早到组里的展博士今天却迟迟没有出现。白羽瞳轻轻嗓子。

“哦，昨天我和你们展博士一起加了班，听他把案情分析完了，具体结果就由我代为转达。还有，他昨天分析得太累，念他劳苦，特批假一天。一会儿，王韶马汉跟我出去一趟，我们去嫌疑人家里探探……”


End file.
